


A Fine Time To Surrender

by awesomerosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Job, M/M, Polyamory, sort of fluffy, the smut is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/awesomerosie
Summary: Brett lives a life of adventure and sexual expression. He's never been one for settling down, but his wolf side always gets what it wants.





	A Fine Time To Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing far more than I should. Especially since two of them are technically dead.

Brett did not date. The touchy-feely, soft kisses under the stars kind of thing just wasn’t appealing to him. He enjoyed both male and female bodies, he knew because he had done extensive research on the subject, but in the dozens of people he encountered not one of them was interesting to him as a partner.

He was at Sinema on Saturday night, in other words, a normal weekend for him. He scanned the room, unenthusiastic about his choices tonight; all the regulars and a couple of new girls in the corner.

Brett turned back to the bar, taking a swig of his drink. The alcohol burned his throat and he silently wished he could actually get drunk, at least then his options would seem more appealing.

He heard the outside door open and an argument that he didn’t bother listening in on. The smell that came with it though, that caught his attention. A sweetness mixed with a woodsy smell. It was intoxicating. Brett’s predatory gaze fixed to the entryway, watching, waiting, conjuring up a plan to acquire whoever or whatever was attached to that scent.

In walked two guys, one nervous and blondish and the other a taller, much more confident, brunette.

Brett closed his eyes and inhaled, trying to discern the source of his infatuation. Sweaty bodies and far too many perfumes overwhelmed his nose. If he truly wanted to know he would have to get closer.

Brett leaned against the bar and watched the two wander closer to him. They sat at a table near the dancefloor. The brunette said something that made the other’s eyes go impossibly wide. His deer-in-headlights look whipped over to where Brett was, flitting from person to person until they fell onto Brett.

Brett gave Bambi a smirk, chuckling when his head spun away quickly. He sipped his drink casually, glancing back at the two occasionally, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

The brunette yanked Bambi into the seat next to him, whispering in his ear. Bambi gasped and shifted, crossing his legs and gripping his chair until his knuckles turned white.

Brett wanted to know what he was saying. Was it about him or was it merely coincidence that they were staring right at him? He sauntered his way over to them, sultry gaze never faltering. “Hello boys, may I join you?”

Bambi looked starstruck, mouth open unable to comprehend what was happening.

The brunette smirked at Bambi, then Brett and said, “please do, we were just talking about you.”

“It’s rude to talk about people behind their backs,” Brett commented, sitting on Bambi’s other side.

“It was all good things, I assure you. I’m Gabe, by the way.”

“Brett.” His gaze fell to Bambi. “And you are?”

Bambi squeaked before breathing out a soft, “Nolan.”

Brett’s senses were running on overdrive, they both smelled delicious the combination of their shampoos and natural aromas complimented each other wonderfully. He got so lost in it that he nearly forgot why he came over.

“So,” Brett started, “what brings you here?”

Gabe glanced at Nolan, lust in his eyes. “We were looking for an adventure.”

Brett grinned. “Oh really? Anything I can help with?”

Nolan’s eyes dragged down Brett’s body, making heat build in his gut. “Most definitely.”

\---

They brought Brett to Nolan’s house, ‘because it’s quiet tonight,’ they said. He heard an odd waver in Nolan’s heartbeat but said nothing about it.

Gabe kissed up Nolan’s neck as he unlocked the door. Brett had done threesomes before, but never with an established couple. He followed them up the stairs, suddenly a bit anxious about how this was going to go down.

He shouldn't have been though because as soon as he was in the bedroom they pounced on him like hungry dogs, licking and biting every piece of skin they could get at.

Gabe pulled at Brett’s shirt, pushing Nolan’s head out of the way so he could get it off, throwing it haphazardly away.

Nolan dropped to his knees, nuzzling at Brett hipbone. “Can I blow you?” he asked, low and gravely.

“Be my guest,” Brett answered. He watched Nolan unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper, staring up at his face with those innocent green eyes.

Nolan slowly eased his jeans and boxers down, licking his lips at the sight of Brett’s cock. He gripped the base, pulling it toward him and tentatively licking the tip. Brett’s sudden intake of air made him grin. He sealed his lips around the tip, suckling at it before bobbing down further.

A warm body sidled up behind Brett, naked chest pressing against his back. Lips and hands roamed his neck and torso, first feather-light, then brushing harder over sensitive areas. Nolan sunk lower, easily deepthroating him all the way to the base. The smell of sex mixing with the exhilarating scent of the men surrounding him threw him over the edge. He came down Nolan’s throat with a moan. HIs knees wobbling when Nolan pulled off his dick. Gabe tightened his hold to keep him standing.

Nolan wiped a hand over his chin and stood, claiming Brett’s mouth with his. Lazy kisses escalating to a fierce battle of tongues. Nolan pulled away breathless. “You okay to continue?”

Brett nodded, dragging Nolan’s hips forward while grinding back into Gabe, the sudden friction making them all moan. “Fuck yes.”

\---

The next morning was odd for Brett. Normally he would shower as soon as he woke up, but right now all he wanted to do was snuggle in closer to the warmth. Maybe he was having a nervous break, stress making him seek comfort from other people, or he could have a brain tumor, one of those in the right spot can change everything about a person, though he is a werewolf and super healing negates that theory.

Whatever it was Brett was not going to waste the opportunity. He nuzzled into the neck of whoever he was lying on, listening to their steady heartbeats.

His chest hurt when he realised he would have to leave this behind. They were together in what seemed like a loving relationship. He was just a toy they brought in to play with. He should leave while they are asleep. It would hurt less.

Brett rolled to the edge of the bed, a hand grabbing his wrist before he could stand.

Nolan’s grip was tight and unrelenting. “Where are you going?” he asked, voice groggy with sleep.

Brett’s heart tugged, wanting so badly to rejoin the pile. He gave him a gentle smile, smoothing his fingers over Nolan’s. “Shower,” he whispered.

Nolan frowned but released him. He cuddled closer to Gabe, watching Brett wander to the bathroom.

\---

The atmosphere after Brett got out of the shower differed greatly from that of last night. The layer of tension and uncertainty in the air was almost palpable.

Brett yanked on his boxers and jeans, walking over to the bed and picking up his cum covered shirt. He should not have grabbed just anything to clean them up with last night.

He must have made a face because Gabe spoke up immediately. “You can borrow one of mine.”

“Or,” Nolan continued, “you could hang out for a couple more hours and we can throw it in the wash.”

Brett looked over to the bed where they were still cuddled up together. “I would enjoy that immensely, but I have somewhere to be this morning.”

Gabe hauled himself out of bed to rummage through the dresser under the window. He chucked a plain black t-shirt at Brett and climbed back into bed. “Bring it back whenever you can. Bring an extra set of clothes with you and we’ll have another sleepover.”

Brett pulled it on and thanked him, wandering out and throwing his shirt in the trash can outside.

He didn’t actually have anywhere to be, he was just afraid of embarrassing himself. His wolf side urged him to go back. It knew that smell meant that one of those guys was supposed to be his mate and it was pissed at Brett for walking away before claiming him.

The smell of Gabe and Nolan lingered on the shirt, gently wafting up to Brett’s nose as he moved. He started walking back to Nolan’s house without realising it. He spun back around, thankful he caught it before he walked into view of the house.

He forced himself home, stumbling past Lori on his way to his room. He ignored her concerned glance and shut the door behind him, taking off the shirt and curling up on his bed. He held the garment to his face, conflicting emotions fighting for dominance inside him. His heart wrenched with every breath. It smelled like home. A home he wanted to belong to, but couldn’t. Just like the foster homes.

\---

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Lori was calling him for lunch.

She leaned in the door, sniffing the air. An eyebrow raised at him. “Why does it smell weird in here?”

“None of your business,” he mumbled, rising and stretching out his long limbs. He set the shirt on his dresser, pulling out something else to wear in its stead. He didn’t want to dilute the scent just yet.

His heart contracted painfully as he once again walked away from the smell of home. He kept his face and body language calm when Lori looked back at him. She knew something was up, but he was not going to talk to his little sister, of all people, about his relationship struggles.

Neither Lori nor their current foster parents liked his lifestyle, calling it ‘reckless’ and ‘lonely.’ Such an ironic idea, spending every weekend with a new person yet still being completely and utterly alone. It hadn’t bothered Brett until this morning.

\---

Brett kept the shirt longer than he should have. In his defense, he didn’t really know who they were. He only found out on Friday that they were on the lacrosse team with Liam. That quickly became the most awkward game he had ever played. Gabe tackled him in the second half and he just lie there for a moment. He had gotten so used to sleeping with that smell that his brain just shuts off. Liam ran over to them as Gabe helped him up.

“Dude.” For once Brett was grateful for Liam’s stupid speech patterns, as far as Brett could tell Gabe had not recognized him. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Brett grunted, adding an extra gruffness in an attempt to disguise his voice.

Liam tilted his head in silent question but left him be.

Brett tried desperately to focus on the game. Every breath brought in a new wave of desire. There were only two minutes left in the game. He could do this.

His team still won, proving that his team is actually better and it is not just him carrying it.

He needs to get home. If he stayed here he was going to do something stupid. He started walking to get his stuff.

Lost in thought about how to avoid Liam’s inevitable questioning for the rest of time his feet switched to autopilot.

He heard Liam’s annoying voice and then his arms were around a warm, solid form, his nose burying itself in the scent it longed for.

Gabe stiffened until he saw who it was. “Hello there. Did you miss me?”

Brett gave an awkward nod, his face brushing against Gabe’s neck and shoulder.

This was not how Brett wanted this to go. He planned to grab his stuff and get the hell out of here. Throw away the shirt, never speak of this to anyone, avoid Nolan and Gabe forever. It would have been a great plan if it had been executed.

“I’m so confused,” Liam said across the room.

Gabe shifted against him. “Can I put some pants on before we do this lovey-dovey thing?”

Brett looked down to the towel hung loosely around Gabe’s waist. He released him, turning toward the rest of the locker room. He scanned the room eyes finally stopping on Nolan, also fresh from the shower. Three long strides and he was across the room, kissing Nolan.

“Now I’m really confused.”

Corey shushed him. “You’re ruining the moment.”

Nolan smiled up at Brett. “I know your team won the game, but I’m pretty sure I won life.”

“Were you waiting for me to surrender?” Brett asked.

Gabe came up close and whispered, voice low and lustful, in his ear, “we were waiting for the big bad wolf to submit.”


End file.
